Sweet Dreams
by YuZuna-chan
Summary: Sweet Dreams apdet!  Pengakuan Mikoto pda Sasuke!  RnR, yah!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second fanfic ..

Setelah gagal buat fanfic yang pertama, akhirnya aque memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic yang kedua ..

Yaah .. masih tentang persahabatan .. Moga-moga ntar ada love story-nya meskipun dikit .. eheh ..

Okey, enjoy!

**Sweet Dreams**

Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei pastinya ..!

Genre : Friendship aja de ..

Rated : T kali yah? *bingung*

**Chapter 1 : Probably ..**

"_Maafkan Ayah dan Ibu.."_

"_Karena telah meninggalkanmu.."_

Dengan tersentak karena sedikit kaget, seorang cowok berambut pirang membangunkan dirinya yang baru saja merasa mimpi buruk yang sama berulang kali. Dengan bingung dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya disertai dengan cucuran keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya dengan cepat seakan-akan ingin mimpi buruk yang sama itu menjauh dan menyadarkan dirinya kembali.

Ya, Naruto memang sudah tidak lagi memiliki orang tua sejak lahir. Dia telah hidup sebatang kara selama ini. Tapi, entah kenapa mimpi buruk itu akhir-akhir ini terus menghampirinya tanpa jeda saat dirinya terlelap tidur. Mimpi yang seakan memberikan gambaran bagaimana orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Mimpi yang seakan memberikan gambaran bagaimana orang tuanya berpamitan pilu pada dirinya yang saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa..

"Kenapa mimpi itu selalu saja datang..?" teriaknya tertahan di kamar mandi. "Nggak seperti biasanya aku mimpi seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.." ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seakan menahan air mata yang ingin sekali keluar dari matanya yang biru cerah itu.

"Naruto!"

Sekali lagi cowok pirang itu tersentak dikarenakan suara cewek yang menggema dan terdengar di luar kamarnya. Bergegas dia menuju jendela kamarnya dan mendapati cewek berambut pink cerah yang sudah siap dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya salah satu sahabat baiknya yang dulu sempat menarik perhatiannya. Naruto menyibakkan gorden kamarnya lebih luas.

"Ada apa, Sakura..?" ujarnya sambil membuka jendela kamarnya.

Dengan sedikit mendengus, Sakura menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata emerald cerahnya. Lalu menunjukkan tangannya pada jam dinding di kamar Naruto. "Sekarang udah jam berapa?" ucapnya tertahan menahan kesal.

Naruto menoleh ke jam dinding yang ditunjuk Sakura dan bergidik melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 7 dan 9, maksudnya yang pendek ke angka 7 dan yang panjang ke angka 9. Artinya lagi waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 kurang 15 menit.

"_I tto.._"

Dirinya terpaku dan sedikit melirik Sakura ngeri. Taulah ya, gimana Sakura kalau lagi kesal alias marah.

Namun, yang dilihat alias Sakura sendiri mulai menghela napas mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu mendengus kembali ke arah Naruto. Tapi, kali ini dia memberikan tatapan pasrah padanya. "Sampai kapan, sih, kamu bakalan kayak gini terus? Nggak capek apa bangun telat mulu? Kita itu udah kelas 3, tau?"

"Ehm.. iya.. aku.." jawab Naruto terbata sambil menggaruk kepalanya, malu.

"Udah, ah.. mending kamu cepet mandi, gih! Mumpung masih sempet! Aku juga ikut telat gara-gara kamu, tahu!" ujar Sakura bermuka sebal tapi pasrah. "Aku tunggu di teras depan, lho, ya? 15 menit harus selesai!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk jam tangannya sendiri.

"Ok!" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ceria.

Sakura hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum, kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Naruto untuk menuju teras depan.

"Si Naruto selalu saja begitu.. haah.." ucapnya di teras sambil tersenyum polos membayangkan sifat Naruto yang dari dulu sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah.

Sekilas tentang cerita masa kecil Naruto dan Sakura. Dulu, Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali nggak akur, atau lebih bisa disebut kurang akrab dan nggak mungkin banget bisa jadi sobat baik. Naruto sering sekali menyapa Sakura dengan cerianya saat mereka bertemu. Namun, Sakura menjawabnya dengan dengusan. Begitu seterusnya, sampai pada suatu hari, saat Naruto menyapa seperti biasa, Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat Naruto heran dan kemudian membalas dengan senyumannya yang lebih lebar. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bermain bersama. Lagipula, Sakura sangat kagum pada Naruto yang meskipun tidak memiliki orang tua yang mengasihinya masih bisa bersikap ceria seolah-olah tidak ada kesedihan dalam dirinya.

Baiklah, kembali ke masa kini.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, namun si Naruto sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya di balik pintu. Tapi, lima menit kemudian, Naruto mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sakura hanya menatap Naruto sebal, sebab, untuk memarahinya hanya akan membuang waktu mereka untuk ke sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, mereka meluncur mencari taksi yang lewat dan langsung ngebut ke KHS, pada tau 'kan? Yap, pastinya Konoha High School. Sesampainya di tempat, langsung Naruto and Sakura kebut-kebutan menuju pintu gerbang yang untungnya belum ditutup! _**(Leganya.. hoho..)**_. Dengan hati lega, Naruto dan Sakura langsung masuk kelas yang berbeda, kenapa? karena emang beda.

Di kelas Naruto sendiri, seperti biasa dia memandang pemandangan yang membuatnya bedmud dikelas. Sasuke, nama cowok itu dengan angkuhnya dia memalingkan wajahnya yang emang cakep ke luar jendela tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke Naruto yang udah bermuka masam. Dialah orang yang sering sekali membuatnya kesal Naruto di kelas itu. Namun, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangkunya yang jaraknya selisih 1 bangku diseberangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersikap tak acuh sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela. Sai, nama cowok yang duduk diantara bangku Naruto dan Sasuke itu memandang Naruto heran.

"Nggak mau duduk, yah? Kok tempat duduk sendiri dipelototin gitu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang emang sedari tadi ngelamun entah apa sambil menatap bangkunya pun tersentak kaget _**(lagi?)**_. "Haaahh! Kamu itu ngagetin aja, tau!" ucapnya akhirnya.

"Lhah, ngagetin gimana? _Wong_ aku cuma nanya begitu kok dibilang ngagetin? Kamu aneh, tau nggak?" sambung Sai dengan santainya.

Naruto hanya terdiam cemberut dan langsung duduk dibangkunya sambil melirik sebal si cowok jabrik hitam di seberangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sampai-sampai dia selalu bedmud saat melihat Sasuke di kelas itu.

Sementara di kelas lain, Sakura duduk diam di bangkunya yang berseberangan dengan cewek cantik indigo berambut panjang indah bernama Hinata. Hinata terlihat kurang sehat, terbukti dengan syal berwarna lavender yang melingkar lembut di lehernya. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Hinata, kamu sakit?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Hinata yang merebahkan kepala di tangannya yang terlipat.

"Ano.. Sakura.. tidak apa-apa, kok.." jawab Hinata lembut, sambil tersenyum perih.

"Kamu kurang sehat banget, deh, Hinata.. kamu nggak bisa bohong sama aku.." ujar Sakura lembut sambil memegang kening Hinata. Maklumlah, Sakura 'kan jago banget kalau menyangkut soal kesehatan. "Aku anter ke UKS, ya?" tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, kok jam segini belum masuk? Apa ada rapat?"

"Tadi, ada pengumuman dari kepsek, katanya sih, ketua komite sekolah ini mau dateng.." kata Ino yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Hooh.. ketua komite? Emang kenapa ketua komite dateng ke sekolah kita?"

Ino hanya angkat bahu tanda tak mengerti. Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia sadar harus mengantar Hinata ke UKS, "Oh iya, Hinata.. ayo ke UKS.."

"Aku nggak papa, Sakura.."

"Udah ayo ikut.. daripada ntar tambah parah.."

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk pasrah sambil menuruti Sakura ke UKS.

"Ino, ntar kalo ada guru dateng, bilangin, ya.. aku nganter Hinata ke UKS."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "Oke.. jaga Hinata, ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Duluan, yah?"

Ino tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi pertanda masuk kelas. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuntun Hinata yang kondisinya sangat lemah.

Hari itu bel sekolah hanya berbunyi sekali yang menandakan bahwa ketua dan wakil kelas harus berkumpul di depan ruang TU. Saat itu Shikamaru yang merupakan ketua dari kelas Naruto tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit, sedangkan Sasuke yang merupakan wakil ketua kelas mulai beranjak dari bangku dengan cool-nya sambil mengambil sebuah buku dan alat tulis.

"Trus, gimana, nih, Shikamaru 'kan nggak masuk, ada yang mau gantiin, nggak?" tanya Sasuke ke seluruh kelas dengan muka diamnya.

Seisi kelas diam. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, lalu..

"Oke, biar aku yang pilih sekarang." Sasuke meneliti muka siswa disitu secara bergilir, sampai ujung-ujungnya tatapannya berhenti di Sai yang lagi anteng. Sempat Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang cemberut, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya, "Sai, kamu aja yang menggantikan Shikamaru.."

Sai yang ditunjuk seenakmaunya Sasuke itu langsung melotot kaget, "Apa? Kok aku?"

"Buat sementara doang, kok. Apa susahnya, sih?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, "Lagian, ini cuman pertemuan masing-masing wakil kelas, kok. Nggak ada yang lain."

"Iya.. tapi.. Kenapa aku?" tanya Sai lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku bisa apa, coba?"

"Kalo kamu nggak mau, siapa yang mau?"

"Eh, Sasuke! Nggak mesti aku juga.. aku agak grogi, tau."

"Ya.. aku tau! Tapi, cuman kamu yang memungkinkan untuk.."

Belum kata-kata Sasuke selesai, Naruto langsung protes, "Eh, teme!"

Sontak aja Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak terima, "Apa?"

"Kalau Sai nggak mau, nggak usah dipaksa napa? Lagian, kalau dipaksa ntar malah nggak berjalan baik, tau!"

"Trus, mau kamu gimana? Hah?" tanya Sasuke stay cool, "Apa kamu mau jadi penggantinya Shikamaru? Usuratonkachi?"

"Aku punya nama, baka!" sanggah Naruto kesal.

"Yah.. sama kalau gitu." Jawab Sasuke menatap sinis Naruto, "Yaudahlah.. kalau kamu emang mau, cepet kesana duluan."

Naruto semakin kesal dengan omongan Sasuke yang tambah ngawur gitu.

"Heh! Siapa yang bilang aku mau? Jangan asal nyimpulin seenak jidat kamu, ya!"

"Trus, kenapa kamu, kok motong omonganku ke Sai tadi? Pastinya karena kamu cemburu kalau aku milih Sai, 'kan?"

Naruto diem sebentar.

"Nggak bisa jawab, 'kan?"

Naruto menatap marah ke Sasuke.

"Yaudah, Naruto, turutin aja apa maunya dia, tuh.. yah?" ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba ikut ngomong.

"Yah.. bener juga.. kenapa? Karena Naruto kayaknya juga cocok ngegantiin Shikamaru.." sambung Shino.

Naruto memandang seluruh kelas dengan bingung dan heran.

"Ya! Setuju!" ujar Sai dengan cerianya, "Gantiin, yah, Naruto!"

Lama Naruto terdiam sambil kembali menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya yang nggak kalah tajamnya.

"Haah.. ya, Oke.. Oke.." jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Seisi kelas mulai rame lagi, "Kalau gini, masalahnya selesai, 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan. Dia langsung mengambil buku dan alat tulis dan beranjak dari bangkunya tanpa sepatah kata pun, berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke keluar kelas.

Sementara, di kelas Sakura tidak ada masalah tentang perwakilan kelas karena Ino lah ketua kelasnya. Justru si wakil kelasnya tidak ada dikarenakan wakil kelas yang asli yaitu Sakura-yang sedang mengantar Hinata- masih belum kembali. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menunjuk salah satu diantara teman sekelasnya, tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun.

Sesampainya di Aula sekolah, masing-masing staf TU sekolah membagikan setumpuk surat edaran untuk wali murid kepada masing-masing wakil kelas. Tidak terkecuali Naruto sendiri yang sedikit ragu saat Sasuke membagi separuh dari setumpuk surat edaran yang didapatnya.

"Napa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang gugup menatap surat edaran didepannya.

"Heran, deh. Takut sama surat edaran?" tanyanya santai.

"Nggak. Bukan gitu. Ini.."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya, Sasuke kebetulan melihat seorang wanita di depan ruang kepsek dan beranjak, "Tunggu bentar."

Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sesosok wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah Ibunya. Sebagai tambahan, Mikoto yang sekaligus Ibu Sasuke ini menjadi ketua komite di KHS. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dan Ibunya yang berbincang-bincang ringan sambil mengernyitkan alisnya dan menutup mata. Bukan berarti marah. Tapi, dia sedang berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

_Baiklah, Naruto kau harus sabar._ Batinnya berucap pelan. Tapi, kemudian dia bingung sendiri. _Terus, gimana, nih? Aku harus meminta pada siapa? Aku 'kan sudah.. _Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. _Sudah tak punya orang tua.._

_Ah, sudahlah._ Batinnya sambil menggeleng. _Aku bisa meminta tolong pada orang tua Sakura untuk mewakilkan orang tuaku._

"Sampai kapan aku harus diem kayak gini? Si teme itu bener-bener, deh.." bisiknya pada diri sendiri kesal, menatap Sasuke yang belum selesai mengobrol dengan Ibunya itu dan beranjak menuju tempat mereka.

"Sasuke, apa masih belum?"

Sasuke dan Ibunya menoleh bersamaan ke Naruto yang menenteng surat edaran di tangannya.

Mikoto menatap Naruto kaget.

Sasuke memandang Ibunya heran, "Napa, ma?"

Naruto baru menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh Mikoto, dan tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, tante.. saya jadi mengganggu.."

Mikoto menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, kok.. lagipula, ini juga udah selesai bincang-bincangnya. Ya, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, "Oke, ma.. aku ke kelas dulu."

Mikoto tersenyum _**(lagi)**_ melihat dua anak itu beranjak pergi menuju kelas. Tapi, saat dirinya hendak pergi juga, dia terlupa sesuatu.

"Oh iya, tunggu!"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menoleh serentak.

"Ada apa lagi, ma..?" tanya Sasuke mendekati ibunya diikuti Naruto.

"Ehm," diam sejenak, "Namamu siapa, nak?" tanya Mikoto pada Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin heran.

Naruto apa lagi, "Eh, kenapa, Tante?"

"Nggak, tante cuma tanya saja, setidaknya tante bisa tau siapa saja yang jadi temannya Sasuke, 'kan..?"

Naruto dan Sasuke lirik-lirikan heran.

"Ehm, saya Naruto Uzumaki.."

Mikoto semakin kaget mendengar nama panjang Naruto.

"Ma, ada yang salah?"

Mikoto tersentak, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa, kok.." jawabnya tersenyum gugup. "Kalian berdua cepat masuk kelas, gih."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk pelan bareng dan meninggalkan Ibu Sasuke tersebut terdiam terpaku memandang punggung Naruto.

"Mungkinkah dia.."

"**Aku nggak habis pikir.."**

Sasuke menoleh, "Apanya?"

"Mama kamu tiba-tiba nanya nama aku. Saat aku bilang nama aku, dia kayaknya kaget dan nggak asing lagi sama namaku? Apa ada yang salah, ya?"

"Haah, aku juga heran sama mama tadi. Kayak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan." Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu kelas yang sudah tampak, "Lagian, mana mungkin juga mama kenal sama kamu, heh.."

"Dasar kau, kamu itu emang nggak pernah berhenti membuatku kesal mulu?"

"Hn? Biasa aja.."

_Mungkin dah kebiasaan kali, ya?_ Batin Naruto sambil melirik tajam Sasuke yang santai dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

_**Sementara itu kelas sebelah disaat yang sama..**_

"Oke.. Oke.. _guys_! Yang sabar, yah! Semuanya bakal kebagian, kok!"

Ucap Ino yang berusaha nenangin masyarakat kelasnya yang udah berebutan buat dapetin surat edaran dari Ino.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura muncul dari luar kelas. Sontak aja dia kaget, "Ino! Apaan, nih? Sejak kapan kamu jadi artis?" Sakura melotot kaget mendapati anak-anak kelasnya pada berebutan di depan Ino.

"Eh! Sakura! Jangan bengong aja! Bantuin, dong!"

"Yah! Oke.. Oke..!" berjalan ke tempat Ino, "Cuma bagiin surat edaran doang, kok, kayak yang mau bagiin sembako?"

"Udah, ah! Yang penting, bagiin nih!"

Sakura mingkem dan mulai menenangkan teman-temannya sebelum membagikannya.

Tanpa waktu lama, seluruh surat edaran habis dilalap masyarakat kelas itu. Sakura diikuti Ino langsung duduk kelelahan.

"Haduh, selesai juga.."

"Siapa coba yang bantuin..?" Sakura melirik jenaka kearah Ino yang bermuka kusut.

"Thanks, yah." jawabnya pendek sambil mengatur napasnya. "Oh iya, tadi pas semua ketua dan wakil kelas kumpul, ada Sasuke, loh!" Ino kembali ribut yang membuat Sakura cengok.

"Ya iyalah, dia 'kan wakil kelas sebelah, tentunya sama Shikamaru juga, 'kan?" jawab Sakura santai.

"Nggak.."

Sakura menoleh pada Ino heran, "Kenapa?"

"Si Shikamaru nggak masuk karena sakit, jadinya digantiin ama Naruto." Tukas Ino.

Hening sejenak.

"Maksudnya.. Naruto menggantikan Shikamaru, terus bareng Sasuke mewakili kelas sebelah gitu?"

"Yap." Singkat Ino, "Napa, Sakura? Kok kayaknya asing banget?" tanya Ino lagi sambil mengambil buku paket pelajaran dari tasnya.

"Nggak, aneh aja.. Naruto bareng ma Sasuke? Mereka tuh 'kan nggak pernah akur.." Tambah Sakura masih dengan mimik herannya.

Ino hanya angkat bahu.

_**~ To Be Continued.. ~**_

Akhirnya selese juga, first chapter dari fanfic ini .. udah sejam-an lebih duduk di depan kompie .. pegel gila ..

Gomenasai kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, atw kalimat yang mungkin rada' nggak nyambung .. *membungkukkan badan*

Yaudah de .. aque minta review-nya, yah .. saudara-saudari sekalian .. (kayak pidato?) coz, fanfic ini tiba-tiba muncul in my mind .. jadinya, bingung gimana lanjutannya .. *lhaaa?*

See ya in the next chapter! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh, welcome back, qauand!**

**Hontou gomenasaiiii, aqu rada' telat *tampoled* cz, nggak da waktu buat ke warnet, sie.. ~.~,,**

Baiklah, qta mulai sesi menjawab review dari author sekalian :

**Rin Akari Dai ichi ** Thank's yah, nie bru aqu apdet, srry teLat .. heheh

**kine bLood ** hehe.. kLo Yaoi, nggak ngerti aqu .. mngkin ad dikit2 .. hho,, sLam uga dri Yzu..!

Arigato gozaimashita udah ngeriviu fanfic yang rada nggak jelas gini, yah.. and teruslah mereviu biar aqu bisa ahli buat fanfic! *heheh*

Oke, sekarang langsung mulai sesi bacanya.. baca.. dimulai..!

(emang mengheningkan cipta?)

Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tetep! Apa mau aqu yang gantiin? *digeplak Kishimoto-sensei*

Genre : Friendship aja de tapi, mungkin sdikit, rada, agak sedih .. atw mungkin nggak? Yaah.. apa kata authores sekalian..

Rated : T kali yah? *masih bingung*

**Chapter 2 : My Parents ****are..**

"Haahh.. gimana, nih.. mama dan papa aku ada di luar kota.."

"Sama.. mana kembalinya baru minggu depan lagi.."

"Yah! Kebetulan mami aku baru pulang dari urusannya!"

Begitulah tanggapan para masyarakat di kelas Naruto saat mereka masing-masing telah mendapatkan surat edaran yang dibagiin sama Sasuke dan Naruto.

Suasana sekolah begitu rame, karena hari itu pelajaran diliburkan untuk sementara. Naruto sendiri sedang duduk diam di bangkunya sambil melipat tangannya di bangku, memandang cemberut ke arah teman-temannya yang sibuk berkutat dengan pembicaraan tentang surat edaran untuk wali murid itu.

"Eh, Naruto.."

Naruto sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke arah suara di bangku sebelah yang memanggilnya, "Apa?"

"Kamu sendiri gimana?" bisik Sai khawatir.

Naruto hanya angkat bahu, "Entahlah.. aku ini juga bingung, nih.."

Sai hanya memandang sedih ke Naruto. Dia memang sudah tahu tentang perihal Naruto yang sudah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya.

"Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa ngebantu kamu.. biar aku yang ngomong sama orang tua aku, ya?"

Naruto hanya menatap Sai, "Nggak usah, deh.. aku masih bisa minta bantuan Sakura aja.."

"Sakura?" tandas Sai. "Dia itu 'kan dari kelas sebelah. Emang bisa?"

Naruto hanya diam menunduk.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tanpa mereka sadari daritadi udah mencuri dengar omongan mereka, "Jadi, kamu udah nggak punya orang tua, ya?"

Naruto dan Sai menoleh serentak ke Sasuke yang melirik mereka tenang. Dengan santainya, dia menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme."

Sasuke tertawa pahit, "Aku 'kan juga teman kalian, masa' aku nggak boleh tau?"

Sai ikut nyeletuk, "Kamu.. nggak biasanya nyapa Naruto duluan, Sasuke?"

"Apa itu masalah?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sai.

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan, "Nggak.. nggak papa."

Sasuke diam, dan kembali menatap tajam Naruto yang masih heran dengan tingkah Sasuke—tiba-tiba perhatian.

Belum satu katapun meluncur dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke udah dipanggil duluan sama Kiba, "Eh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh kesal pada Kiba dan menatapnya, "Apaan?"

"Dipanggil, tuh, sama Asuma-sensei!"

"Ngapain?"

Kiba hanya angkat bahu, "Katanya, sih, tentang scholarship kamu di Uniko.", katanya lalu pergi dari tempat dimana dia memanggil (?).

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil beranjak dari situ, "Sory, yah.. mungkin lain kali ceritanya." Tanpa senyum sama sekali.

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya menatap Sasuke heran, lalu berpandang dengan Sai, "Kesambet, kali, si Teme itu?"

Sai hanya angkat bahu pertanda tak mengerti, "Enak, ya.. Kalo pinter kayak Sasuke, dapetin Scholarship cuma tinggal jentikkin jari doang.. udah, langsung dapet, di Uniko lagi!"

Naruto terdiam. Uniko. Ya, tentu saja dia tau, semua orang pastinya juga sudah tau. Uniko merupakan kepanjangan dari University of Konoha yang merupakan salah satu Universitas elit di Konoha. Lulusan dari Universitas itu dari dulu sampai sekarang kebanyakan sudah menjadi Profesor, Doktor, Anbu, Hokage, dkk _**(he?)**_, dsb. Jadi bisa dikatakan semua orang yang mampu masuk universitas itu berarti anak yang jenius luar dalem (?).

Yah, baiklah. Kembali ke cerita. Setiap sekolah yang libur pelajarannya pasti pulangnya lebih awal.. _**(menurutku..)**_. Begitulah yang terjadi di KHS, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, tapi, semuanya udah minggat ke rumah masing-masing alias pulang. Tidak terkecuali, Naruto yang selalu pulang barengan dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang udah dijemput ama Kakaknya, Itachi.

"Eh, Naruto."

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh ke Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya, mereka berdua berada di dalam taksi.

"Kau tadi dengan Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Naruto heran.

"Apanya?"

"Tadi, waktu.. panggilan wakil kelas di sekolah." Ungkap Sakura lagi.

"Oh, yang itu."

"Kok, bisa? Kata Ino, kau menggantikan Shikamaru, bener?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"_Ha_.., sebenernya, sih, ogah aku dampingin dia, tapi, berhubung teman-teman lain yang minta.. yah, aku terima, deh." Naruto menjelaskannya dengan santai.

"Ooh.." ucap Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Oia, aku hampir lupa! Mm.. Sakura, aku boleh minta tolong, nggak?" kata Naruto pasang puppy eyes as usual. Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kesal.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pasang mata aneh begitu didepanku!" katanya dengan aura membunuh tingkat ke 5. Naruto sampe mundur ngeri menempel pada kaca taksi.

"Iya.. iya.. aduuh.." ucapnya menahan sakit di jidatnya yang mulai membengkak, "Boleh, nggak?" ucapnya lagi, melirik ke Sakura.

Sakura merengut menatap Naruto kesal, "Apaan?"

Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Di surat edaran, 'kan, disebutkan kalau wali murid diundang untuk mengadakan rapat dalam rangka persiapan UN, aku.. boleh minta bantuanmu, tidak?" Naruto mengatakannya tanpa menatap Sakura, dia hanya memandang keluar jendela kaca.

Sakura tersentak, dia menaikkan alisnya, menatap Naruto yang tidak menatapnya, heran. Naruto yang tak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura menoleh.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh, ya?" tanyanya siap pasang tampang sedih.

Sakura tersenyum menggeleng, "Nggak, nggak papa.. kamu itu.." ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum geli. Naruto tambah heran aja ngeliat kelakuan Sakura kayak gitu.

"Hei, stres kamu kumat?" tanyanya lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Enak aja! Heh, Naruto.. kamu itu gimana, sih? Udah berapa lama kita temenan?" Sakura nanya balik. Membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apaan, sih?"

Sakura makin geli aja ngeliat tampang Naruto yang bingung, "Ampun, deh.. bego itu jangan dipelihara makanya." Tatapan Sakura mulai melunak, "Tentu aja, dong, Naruto.. 'kan selama ini yang ngurus masalah wali muridmu, 'kan orang tuaku.."

Mendengarnya, tatapan Naruto langsung berbinar senang, "Beneran?" Sakura mengangguk. Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto memeluk Sakura senang, "_Arigato_, Sakura!"

Sakura yang dipeluk gitu, wajahnya merah karena nggak nyangka Naruto bakalan memeluknya seperti ini, didalam taksi, lagi! Si supir taksi hanya mesam-mesem ngeliat tingkah polos kedua penumpangnya dibelakang sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, Naruto.. udah dong, lepasin aku.." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Diliatin tau.." tambahnya dengan bisikan sambil melirik ke arah si supir taksi.

Naruto langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura dan melirik juga ke supir taksi itu, "Maaf, ya, Pak.. hehe.." si supir taksi hanya membalas tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kok, Nak.. anak muda jaman sekarang emang wajar peluk-pelukan kayak gitu," ucapnya menjelaskan. "Kalian berdua pacaran, Nak?"

Sontak aja, mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sakura kaget, "Pacaran? Nggak, kok, Pak..! Kami cuma sahabatan aja.." tukas Sakura salah tingkah. Naruto menambahi sambil nyengir, "Hehe.. kalau bapak bilang kami pacaran, sih, tak apa, kok.." tidak memedulikan tampang Sakura yang sedang melotot tajam padanya.

"Haha.. kalian berdua ini, ck..ck..ck.." kata Pak supir sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

**Sementara itu...**

"Kamu, kok, diem aja, sih? Sasuke?" tanya Itachi melirik ke adiknya yang satu itu. Sasuke melirik malas kakaknya itu dan berkomentar, "Terus kenapa? Kayak yang nggak pernah liat aku kayak gini aja."

Itachi tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tapi, dia memilih diam, karena tahu kalau menanyainya lebih jauh malah tambah berdebat panjang. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada sedannya yang melesat menuju rumahnya di Perumahan elit Uchiha. _**(hehe..)**_.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ayahnya yang tak lain adalah Fugaku sudah ada di depan pintu. Itachi, memarkir mobilnya di depan pintu masuk utama.

"Itachi, mobilnya papa bawa. Kamu ada kuliah, tidak, sekarang?"

Itachi langsung membuka pintu sedannya diikuti Sasuke yang langsung nyelonong masuk rumah setelah memberi salam cepat (?) pada papanya. Fugaku menoleh heran dan membalas salam Sasuke. Langsung dia menoleh ke anaknya yang satu lagi, "Adikmu kenapa?"

Itachi angkat bahu, "Entahlah, Pa.. lagi bedmud kayaknya."

Fugaku mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya, gimana? Ada kuliah, nggak kamu sekarang?"

"Oh, ada, Pa.. aku udah janjian sama dosen buat ujian skripsi hari ini." Tukasnya. "Barengan aja, Pa.. ntar anterin Itachi ke Uniko setelah itu mobil, papa yang bawa aja." tambah Itachi panjang lebar.

"Ya udah, nanti kamu papa jemput jam berapa?"

"Kira-kira jam-jam setelah Ashar itu, dah, Pa.. bisa?"

"Ya sudah.."

Fugaku menuju depan setir diikuti Itachi di sebelahnya lalu sedan itu segera beranjak dari perumahan elit itu.

**Yzu **** sebenernya, sih, si Itachi-san ini pengen kubuat jadi keluar bareng pacarnya.. tapi, berhubung, aqu bingung siapa.. n' nggak tau mana yang cocok.. yaudah, nggak jadi, de.. hehe,, apakah ada yang mau menawarkan diri jadi ceweknya Itachi-san? Hueheh..!**

Sedangkan Sasuke, yang baru sampai di ruang keluarga sedikit tersentak karena mamanya, Mikoto sedang duduk di sofa dan melihat-lihat album foto, yang menurut Sasuke terlihat seperti album foto-foto lama. Sasuke melihat Mikoto tersenyum memandangi foto di album itu satu per satu. Dengan heran, Sasuke menghampiri Ibunya, dan duduk disebelahnya, "Ma..?"

"Eh, Sasuke? Kamu sudah pulang, Nak?" jawab Ibunya itu menoleh dengan sedikit tersentak.

Sasuke mengangguk dan ikut melihat foto yang dilihat Mikoto. Dia sedikit terperangah kaget saat melihat foto Ayahnya yang sedang menggendong kakaknya, dan Ibunya yang menggendong dirinya sedang berfoto bersama dengan dua orang yang tampaknya suami istri yang juga saat itu tampak menggendong anak mereka. Sasuke sedikit mengenali bayi yang digendong kedua suami istri itu. Memiliki misai! Sama dengan yang ada di wajah salah satu teman sekolahnya, Naruto Uzumaki!

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. _Mana mungkin ini si dobe itu, 'kan?_ Batinnya. Dia terus menatap bayi kecil yang agaknya waktu itu seumuran dengannya dengan tatapan selidik. _Tapi, apa ada orang di dunia ini yang memiliki misai itu selain dia?_

"Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto pada putranya yang memandangi foto yang dilihatnya dengan raut muka penuh selidik. Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Ibunya itu.

"Ini.. siapa, Ma?" tanyanya terbata sambil menunjuk foto keluarga di sebelah keluarganya itu.

Mikoto tersenyum pedih, "Mereka berdua ini adalah teman lama Mama dan Papamu yang sangat dekat.. mereka orang-orang yang baik dan hebat.. yang ini.." Mikoto menunjuk foto wanita berambut merah panjang di sebelah dirinya, "Adalah teman baik Mama semasa kuliah di Uniko, namanya Kushina, kami berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama pada masa-masa itu dengan hang out, ke butik buat beli baju dan yang lain-lain.. dia ini wanita yang sangat tomboy, olah raga basket selalu menjadi hobinya.." Mikoto tersenyum, "Dan yang ini.." dia menunjuk foto pria berambut pirang jigrak disebelah wanita itu, "Dia adalah rekan kerja papamu, namanya Minato.. dia juga lulusan Uniko begitu pun papamu.. sama-sama di jurusan arsitek. Tapi, akhirnya Minato ini lebih sukses dan berhasil menjadi seorang Hokage di Konoha ini pada masa itu (?)."

Sasuke memperhatikan pria itu dalam-dalam. Mata biru cerah, rambut pirang jigrak yang menarik perhatiannya. Entah kenapa pikirannya terus tertuju pada karakter Naruto begitu pun juga disaat melihat ciri-ciri bayi mungil di gendongan mereka. Akhirnya dia memutuskan bertanya tentang bayi yang ada dipelukan pasutri itu, "Ini.. anak mereka, Ma?"

Mikoto mengangguk sambil sesekali menjatuhkan air matanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat mamanya yang tak disangka meneteskan air mata.

"Anak ini.." ucap Mikoto terisak sambil menunjuk bayi itu, "Memang anak mereka.. satu-satunya..."

"Ehm.. " Sasuke jadi tak enak dengan mamanya, tapi kemudian dia menguatkan hatinya untuk bertanya, "Apa mereka semua.. sekarang masih hidup?"

Mikoto menghentikan isakannya dan menatap kosong foto itu, tapi, air matanya tetap jatuh, "Mereka berdua tewas akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka berdua pergi ke Suna, karena Minato hendak mengadakan acara pertemuan kelima Kage dan Kushina menemaninya.. karena mereka berdua tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada putra mereka yang waktu itu masih berumur 2 minggu.. akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menitipkan putra mereka pada mama ini.." Sasuke sedikit terperangah tapi, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja sambil mendengarkan mamanya menceritakan semua kejadian itu.

"Tapi, sayangnya.. ini semua akibat keteledoran mama.. anak itu hilang saat mama sedang berbelanja di pasar.. waktu itu kau sedang di ajak jalan-jalan oleh papa dan juga kakakmu, waktu itu juga kau masih berumur 4 bulan jadi kau masih tidak tau apa-apa.. padahal mama sudah menganggap anak itu sebagai anak mama sendiri.."

"Bagaimana semuanya bisa..?"

"Mama tidak tau.. kalau anak itu masih hidup, dia pasti seumuranmu sekarang, kau sering mengajaknya bermain di halaman depan.."

Sasuke menunduk, "Siapa namanya, Ma?"

Mikoto menerawang, "Namanya Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki.. dan mama yakin dialah temanmu di sekolah itu.."

Sontak aja si Sasuke kaget bukan main! Kali ini dia tak dapat membendung keterkejutannya saat mamanya mengatakan hal itu langsung padanya. _Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto.. si Usuratonkachi itu? Si dobe itu? Heh, apa-apaan ini? Naruto saudara angkat aku..? yang benar saja? Tapi.._ Dirinya benar-benar bingung sendiri dalam keterkejutanya. _Pantas saja, aku merasa aneh saat ada didekatnya dan sedikit perhatian padanya.. dan seakan-akan aku pernah mengenalnya sejak awal.._

Sasuke hanya diam tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi sambil mengernyikan dahi kaget dan terus memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat, begitu pula Mikoto yang memandang sayu foto itu tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan keterkejutannya.

_**~ To Be Continued.. ~**_

Lah, koq aqu buat fanfic-nya langsung kyak gini, yah? *gebuked sendiri*

Nggak papa, yah..?

Hontou gomenasai.. kalau jadi kebanyakan dialog dan sekali lagi rada nggak nyambung..

Gomenasai juga, yah.. kalau-kalau banyak yang salah, ceritanya langsung pengakuan Mikoto pada si anak alias Sasuke!

Yah, beginilah kalau aqu buat cerita.. mohon dimaklumi (v.v)..

Tapi, aqu masih memikirkan tentang konflik selanjutnya..

*singh* *mikir mode on*

Oia, Review-nya aqu tunggu, yah..! Sekalian saran, buat fanfic, nih.. hehe,,

Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi-moshi, minna!**

O genki desu ka?

Langsung aja, yah.. enjoy!

**Chapter 3 : What's Wrong With Him..?**

_I realize the screaming pain.._

_Hearing loud in my brain.._

Naruto langsung mengangkat ponsel C6-nya dan mendapati Kiba sedang menyapanya di seberang.

"Halo, Naruto! Ada dimana kau?"

"Oh, Kiba! Aku ada dirumah," Naruto sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka, "Kenapa?"

"Mau ikut jengukin Shikamaru, nggak?"

_Oh, iya.. Shikamaru, 'kan lagi sakit..?_ Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Berdua doang, yah?"

"Nggak, ada Shino, Sai, Chouji, dan yang lain juga pada ikut."

"Mm.. si Teme ikut?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"Teme? Maksudmu.. Sasuke?" ucap Kiba bingung

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"Oh, kalau dia pastinya ikut, lah, dia 'kan pengurus kelas kita." ucap Kiba di seberang sana santai, "Kenapa mangnya?"

"Nggak, nggak papa, kirain nggak ikut si teme itu.. Yaudah, aku ikut, yah!"

"Oke, temen-temen udah pada ngumpul, nih, di depan sekolah! Cepetan, loh!"

"Yosh, Oke..!" Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru lalu beranjak keluar rumah.

Di jalan dia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang sudah terlihat rapi juga dan dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Naruto ada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, "Naruto? Mau kemana? Kok, rapi amat?"

"Oh, ini.. mau jengukin si Shikamaru, nih, bareng ma temen-temen yang laen, mau ikut, nggak?"

"Sebenernya pengen, sih, cuman, aku udah ada janji ma Ino juga mau jengukin Hinata,"

"Oh, begitu, ya." Jawab Naruto manggut-manggut. Lalu, dia melirik jam tangannya dan menepok jidatnya, "Haduh! Kurang 5 menit lagi! Yaudah, Sakura aku pergi duluan, yah!" katanya sambil berlari.

"Salam ke Shikamaru, yah! Semoga cepat sembuh!"

"Osh, salamin juga ke Hinata, yah!"

"Pastinya!"

Setelah itu Sakura tidak melihat penampakan Naruto lagi (heh?) maksudnya tidak keliatan Naruto lagi karena dia sudah sampai duluan ke jalanan untuk mencegat taksi dengan perasaan bingung karena takut ditinggal.

"**Lhaa, ini dia si Naruto baru dateng,"** begitulah reaksi para cowok yang pada ikut buat jenguk Shikamaru setelah melihat Naruto sudah menclok keluar dari taksi yang mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang sekolah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur alias ngos-ngosan.

"Oke.. Udah siap berangkat, nih? Semuanya?" Shino dengan kacamata dinginnya menatap mereka satu persatu.

Chouji yang diem karena mulutnya sedang berkremes-kremes ria pun ikutan nyeletuk, "Naek apaan? Naek kaki? Rumah Shikamaru, 'kan jauh banget dari sini! Cemilanku tinggal sedikit, nih!"

"Ah, kau ini Chouji, makanan mulu yang dikhawatirin, bukannya temen ndiri." Kiba mencibir sambil sedikit mengelus Akamaru di balik jaketnya yang udah ngiler ngeliatin si Chouji makan kripik kentang porsi jumbo mulu _**(emang ada?)**_.

"Transportasi biar aku yang ngurus, deh." Sai menanggapi sok santai.

"Pake apaan, Sai?" semuanya menyahut serentak.

Sai dengan senyum palsunya berteriak lantang, "Pake pikep!"

Si teman-teman yang lain udah pada switdrop semua sebelum akhirnya ngomong, "Yaah, kok, pikep seh? Kayak nggak ada kendaraan lain ajah!"

"Trus, pake apaan?" Sai jadi ikutan kesel juga akhirnya. "Masih mending, toh, ada kendaraannya? Daripada jalan kaki yang jauhnya 10 kilo dari sini?" Sai melirik Chouji, "Kasihan, tuh, si Chouji ntar!" yang dilirik pun melirik Sai kembali dengan tatapan kesal dan siap memakan Sai hidup-hidup.

"Hhh.. kalian, nih, kok pada ribut kendaraan, sih! Pada jadi, nggak ke rumahnya Shikamaru?" Sasuke mulai ngomong juga akhirnya sejak dari tadi diem doang mendengarkan celoteh temen-temennya soal kendaraan.

"Kita mao naek apaan kalo nggak ada kendaraannya, Sasuke?" Kiba yang kali ini ngajak berdebat.

"Yaudah! Kalian pada mesen taksi aja, gih! Entar aku bayarin!"

Sontak keempat temannya saling berpandangan penuh dengan kebingungan. Naruto mulai angkat bicara, "Busyet! Baru gajian, nih, Teme?"

Yang lain mengangguk antusias.

Sasuke yang menatap tampang-tampang penuh tanda tanya itu tak ambil peduli dan menjawab dengan cueknya "Pada mau dibayarin, kagak?"

"Iya.. iyah.. cman nanya doang, kok, galak banget, sih!" Kiba menambahi.

"Bodo!"

Shino hanya manggut-manggut, _tumben si Sasuke mau bayarin?_

Chouji dan Sai tak ambil pusing buat berdebat dengan Sasuke dan langsung meluncur untuk mencarikan taksi buat mereka berempat. Setelah dapat dua taksi dan masing-masing ditumpangi tiga orang, empat sama pak sopirnya. Chouji, Shino, dan Kiba ada di taksi yang sama. Begitu pula Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Di taksi yang ditumpangi Chouji dkk, Chouji duduk di depan barengan ma pak sopir sementara Shino dan Kiba ada di belakang.

"Biasanya, aku tuh, yang duduk di depan daripada si Chouji yang badannya gede ntu .." Kiba cemberut melirik Chouji yang asik memasukkan tangannya ke bungkus kripik kentang. Padahal udah nggak ada isinya.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Shino serius tapi, pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

Baru Kiba mangap and mau jelasin, si Shino udah jawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "Karena kalau Chouji duduk di depan, kasihan juga pak sopirnya keberatan tancap gas.."

"Hahah! Bener banget, tuh, Shino!" Kiba ketawa menanggapi lelucon itu. Sedangkan si Chouji hanya duduk diem ngelirik dengan pipi menggembung alias kesal, tingkah kedua temennya itu.

Sementara di taksi kedua..

"Heeft.. ujung-ujungnya pasti sama kamu!"

"Siapa juga, yang mau sama kamu, dobe!"

Mereka berdua—Naruto dan Sasuke pandang-pandangan tak jelas di belakang, sedang, Sai duduk di depan—geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat tingkah laku kedua manusia ini lewat kaca.

"Heehh.. untung aja ada aku, kalau nggak ada, mah, bakalan ada perang dunia ketiga di taksi ni, ya, nggak, Pak?" Sai mengerlingkan dahinya ke arah Pak Sopir yang sedang serius.

"Yaa, begitulah, dek.. haha.." jawab Pak Sopir singkat sambil mesam-mesem.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak menggubris apa yang diomongin Sai dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto melihat bayangan Sasuke samar-samar di kaca mobil. _Ada apa denganku? Dimana aku berada, selalu dihantui sama bayangan si Teme baka itu. Apa, sih, hubunganku dengan dia?_ Naruto mendengus pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan.

Kali ini Sasuke melirik bayangan Naruto di kaca mobil sebelahnya. _Huuft.. orang kayak gini, kok, bisa-bisanya jadi sodara angkat aku? Setiap aku ketemu dia selalu aja bikin sebel_. Sasuke menghela napas pelan. _Lagian, dia sendiri toh belum tahu apa-apa mengenai keluarganya sendiri yang telah menitipkannya pada keluargaku atau bisa dibilang sodara angkat aku, ya sudah.. biarkan sajalah_. Setelah cukup lama dia memandang bayangan Naruto di kaca, dia juga kembali menatap jalan dan teringat sesuatu.

"Sai, kita kerumah Shikamaru nggak bawa apa-apa?

"Oh, kalau soal itu udah beres, aku sama Kiba tadi yang udah belanja sebelum kau dateng." Jawab Sai seadanya. Sasuke manggut-manggut.

Mereka diem lagi cukup lama di taksi yang melaju ke kompleks perumahan Nara yang kira-kira kurang 5 kilo lagi. _**(btw, apa mungkin sejauh itu? Kalo bener, si Shikamaru naek apaan, yah, kalo mau ke KHS? Naek pesawat jet?).**_

Sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru, yang laen udah pada nungguin Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto yang masih dalam perjalanan. Setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Sai cs muncul dan menghampiri Kiba cs. Sai melangkah duluan diikuti Naruto, Sasuke masih sibuk berkutat dengan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada kedua taksi itu.

"Cih, uang bulanan aku tinggal dikit lagi.." gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit mengecek jumlah uang di dompetnya. Naruto melirik Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Kamu kayak yang nggak ikhlas ngebayarin temen-temen semua, Teme?"

Sasuke tersentak dan menatap tajam mata biru itu namun belum sampai 5 detik, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Biarin, toh, aku masih bisa minta lagi ke mama."

"Anak kesayangan, nih! Kau 'kan punya mobil, kenapa nggak dipake? Biar ngirit gitu."

Sasuke hanya diam sebelum menjawab, "Aku masih nggak boleh bawa, masih kecil kata Papa, kalau boleh, mah, udah dari dulu aku bawa ke KHS, ngapain repot minta antar jemput sama Aniki."

Naruto meng-ohh lalu terdiam.

Kiba cs pun membunyikan bel dan tampak pembantu Shikamaru yang membukanya.

"Sas, kami masuk duluan, yah!" Kiba setengah berteriak pada Sasuke yang kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Hn."

Mereka berempat masuk terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih ada dibelakang mereka.

Rumah Shikamaru terlihat besar dari luar. Naruto pernah ke sini sekali saat kelas 1, hanya saja sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat di pekarangan rumahnya disebelah pojok kanan ada tempat yang kayaknya, sih, kandang.. di dalam kandang itu tampak beberapa hewan yang seperti kancil hanya saja memiliki tanduk yang bercabang.. Rusa! Jadi, Shikamaru dan keluarganya memelihara Rusa?

"Itch!"

Tanpa sadar Naruto yang memperhatikan kandang itu sebegitu detailnya sampai tersandung tangga kecil di teras depan rumah Shikamaru dan jatoh nyusruk di situ. Sasuke dengan refleks mungkin berbalik dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto heran, hanya saja dia diam saja dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan bergumam, "Hmm.. thanks."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Hati-hati makanya, baru ke rumah Shikamaru, yah?" katanya melirik Naruto yang cemberut.

"Nggak, sebelumnya nggak ada tangga kayak ginian." Jawabnya manyun

"Makanya jalan pake mata, jangan pake dengkul!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyikut lengan Naruto. Naruto hanya garuk kepala bingung dengan sikap aneh Sasuke. _Tumben ni orang care? Jangan-jangan.._ Naruto bergidik. _Nggak normal lagi?_

"Hoi, temen-temen lain dah pada masuk, nggak mau masuk kamu?" Sasuke melambaikan tangan di depan muka Naruto yang lagi bengong gaje ngeliatin Sasuke, "Lagian, ngapain liatin aku segitunya?"

"Hah? Sapa pula yang ngeliatin kamu, pede amat!" Naruto memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke sambil cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Heh.."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi, dan masuk beriringan setelah pembantunya mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Mereka berdua langsung menuju lantai atas, dan mendapati Shikamaru yang udah dikerubungi dengan empat orang temannya.

"Hai! Shikamaru! Gimana keadaanmu?" Naruto menyapa lebih dulu dan langsung duduk di sebelah ranjang Shikamaru. Sasuke mengikuti.

"Naruto, Sasuke..?" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua "Alhamdullillah, sudah mendingan.. makasih, ya.."

"Berarti besok kamu masuk?" Sasuke yang bicara sekarang.

"Yaah.. Mungkin.. tapi, liat dulu kondisiku memungkinkan untuk masuk atau nggak.."

"Oh, yaudah kalau begitu! Kelas sepii banget kalau nggak ada kamu, De!" Naruto nyengir diikuti Kiba dan Chouji. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian ada-ada saja, meskipun ada aku, tetep sepi, tuh!"

"Nggak ada yang dijailin, hehe.. Shikamaru 'kan kerjaannya molor mulu di kelas!" tukas Kiba.

"Enak aja!" Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Merepotkan.."

Mereka semua tertawa-tawa lagi dan masing-masing dari mereka menceritakan kejadian-kejadian kocak di kelas selama Shikamaru nggak masuk termasuk menceritakan kejadian saat Naruto yang menggantikan Shikamaru ke ruang TU bersama Sasuke.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore itu artinya mereka sudah menjenguk Shikamaru sekian lamanya alias hampir dua jam, mereka pamitan pada Shikamaru untuk pulang.

"Pulang dulu, ya, Shikamaru!"

"Yo, thank's, yah, semua!"

"Yap! Besok masuk, lho, ya!"

"Besok, 'kan, Minggu, Baka! Dasar, Usuratonkachi!"

"Eh, iya, Teme.. kelupaan!" Naruto menjawab sambil nyengir.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum geli memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya yang mulai keluar dari kamarnya satu per satu. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya yang membuat dirinya bingung. Yaitu, tingkah Sasuke tadi yang ikut berceloteh ria dengan yang lain. Sambil berpikir Shikamaru menggumam, "Aneh.."

_**~ To Be Continued.. ~**_

Gimana, nih, author sekalian?

Masih perlu dilanjutin nggak, yah?

Takutnya kalau dilanjutin ntar malah ngebosenin ..

Sekali lagi, Reviuw-nya pLeasee..! XD


End file.
